rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sothor Graze
An exiled vampyre mage, that had many adventures and several misfortunes. He considers himself a vampyric vampyre hunter. He is owned and roleplayed by: Xeron Cruxon Titles/ Honours Current *N/A Past *Head Professor of the Warlock Department (at the Southern Accademy of Magic) Appearance Race Vampyre Bodily Sorthor has the pale skin typical of all vampyres. His hair is a distinct ginger orange that he styles into a mullet, and he has long, pointy bat-ears. He stands at six feet tall, his body unscarred, and he appears to be about 25 years old. He has had long obsidian claws crafted and attached to his hands. Facial Sorthor's face is marked with slanted, almond-shaped red eyes that were once emerald green. His lips are thin and stern, and his cheekbones are high and rounded on his face. His nose is thin, pointed, and slightly downturned. His skin is unblemished. Equipment Current Clothes/Armour He usually wears dark robes (with a blue trimming), along with a matching hood that covers his face from the sun. He also wears a pair of gloves that cover his hands from the irritating sunlight. Weapons He mainly uses his Magic, but he owns a Silvthril Scimitar so as to battle other Vampyres. Past Other Was in possession of a power enhancing card. This was the Card of the Chariot. Please refer to Arcane: the Book of Fate on the Runescape Forums. He gave this, in exchange for return to the mortal realm, to Effigia Phasmus. Personality Sothor Graze is a cold, humorless vampyre. He could easily be described as secretive, as he is regularly very tight-lipped about not only his race, but also his lifetime goals and his religious preferences. However, despite having overall chilly behavior, this doesn't stop him from being dutifully polite and practicing basic, mechanical manners. While he is difficult to humor, he is also rather difficult to anger or upset. This character is a power-seeker, always looking for ways to strengthen himself. Abilities Magic Sothor was a good combatant in magic, excelling in the Ancient Magik in particular. He specializes in shadow and blood magic. Racial He has all the abilities of a vampyre found west of the Salve, away from the empowering aura of Morytania. He has been extremely weakened by his ages he spent away from the vampyric motherland. Other His emerald eyes have the ability to see infrared, allowing more powerful hunting capabilities. His claws can rend through most common metals easily. History Age: 7374 *Was turned during the middle of the Second Age. *During his time under Zaros, he was a Magistrate to His cause. *When Zaros was betrayed by Zamorak and most of the Vampyres shifted their allegiance to him, Sothor was one of the few that stayed on Zaros's side. As a result he was exiled. *During the following ages he was forced to hide from both Saradomin and Zamorakian forces. *In recent times, he joined the Southern Accademy of Magicks (under Jessamine Greene) as method of hiding and perhaps converting a studet to Zaros.Here he teaches Ancient Magic. *Helps evacuation of the Academy after a student got attacked by a mage hunter(?). *Last sees Jessamine Greene while she is powering the Accademy's Defenses. *The Southern Academy of Magicks gets destroyed by the Order of Wizards. *Becomes influence at the Academy, becoming Head of the Warlock Department. *He obtains the Card of the Chariot and uses it to empower himself. *Gets arrested in Ardougne. Teleports away his Card. After a struggle with a werewolf guard, Sothor has his leg broken. *Effigia Phasmus attempts to preform a rescue. Rescues Sothor, but later Ardougne demands negotiations with Effigia. In fact it was a trap, where Effigia is captured. She manages to escape. *The Darkrim Incident Occurs . *Is in a state of magical recuperation, after being knocked out and energy drained by Erebus Darkrim. *Sothor emerges from his magical coma. *During one of his forages, his prey was guarded by a Guthixian beast and a assassin. The beast killed Sothor by draining his blood away. Sothor's corpse was burned and his place of defeat, purified. And his soul trapped in a Jail Plane. Presumably the same one Erebus Darkrim was banished to, before his defeat at the hands of the Inquisiton. *Now bodiless and most of his soul trapped outside of Gielnor, a small amount of his soul resides beneath the purified cellar where he died. *Couple years later, Effigia Phasmus arrives searching for the Chariot Card. She finds the inkling of Sothor's soul, at her behest he shows her how to bring the rest of the soul back. Once summoned, Sothor quickly uses this opportunity to enter into a nearby rune guardian to use as his body. *He meets Blacksoul, who promises him a new body. The promise is delivered, along with some empowering modifications( claws, eyes and a weapon I prefer not use as I believe it is OP), however at a cost of his freedom. *A couple months later, by pure luck Sothor manages to escape Blacksoul's hold and quickly kills Blacksoul, gruesomely. *At present, Sothor is travelling Gielnor yet again. Thinking of a way of bringing destruction upon his enemies. Relations The following are Sothor Graze's relations with other roleplay characters: *Jessamine Greene: The closest thing to a friend he could have. *Effigia Phasmus: Rival *Garran Crux : Enemy *Bella Kivail: Prey Trivia *Sothor /hates/ his race, particularly the vampyre lords. *Has a secret lair within the wilderness. *He has a Rune Guardian that has been slightly modified within his lair, as a back up body, should his current degenerate for any reason. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Zarosian Category:Male